Bullet Of Fate
by T1Weasel
Summary: Three years after the events of Sonic the Fighters, Sonic returns to Knothole, having finished an extended adventure. But his happy plans are interrupted by an enemy, and it's not Robotnik this time! Who could it be? You'll have to read to find out. Rated M for at least one lemon.
1. The Hero's Return

**Requested by Prince-Deidara X7, and my final story, here is "Bullet Of Fate". Enjoy!**

Bullet Of Fate: Chapter 1 – The Hero's Return

It's been three years since the events of Sonic the Fighters. No one had seen quill or fur of world hero Sonic the Hedgehog since then. This was particularly worrying to Amy Rose, the self-proclaimed girlfriend of the speedy hero. When he left on his adventuring it left a void in Amy's heart. She had dated other guys to fill that void, but nothing worked.

It was mid-afternoon in September, and Vanilla had dragged Vector along to go comfort the pink hedgehog a little. As they talked, Vector looked out the window. "I wish I could say Sonic was coming back Amy, but I don't see him just yet."

Amy sighed as she sipped the green tea Vanilla brewed. "Maybe one day he'll return and sweep me off my feet."

Vanilla walked over to the alligator, kissing his cheek. "One day he'll return Amy. You know how he is, always on the move and exploring."

Amy nodded. "Still, doesn't he know what it does to me?"

Vector smiled a little. "Perhaps you should tell him. You never know, he may have used this time away to figure out his feelings for you."

Amy perked up. "Really?"

Vanilla gave her a warm smile. "Possibly. You'll just have to ask him when he comes back."

Amy nodded, her hopes and spirits high again.

_**-The outskirts of Mobotropolis-**_

Indeed the blue blur WAS on his way back from his adventuring. He deeply inhaled the early-autumn air, smiling as he exhaled. "Finally... I'm home... Now, I have some business to attend to."

Instead of running to Knothole, Sonic walked the rest of the way. "I can do this... I didn't spend three years adventuring and becoming brave for no reason... Not that I wasn't before... Anyway, it's time."

Sonic was in need of getting his quills cut, not having had one since he left. The quills bunched up at his shoulders, but they fit the lean muscle the hero now had. As he approached Knothole after an hour's walk, it was Tails' voice that rang out. He had been raking leaves near the entrance to the city. "IT'S SONIC! HE'S BACK!"

Sonic gave a deep chuckle. "He's got better eyesight than an eagle."

The Mobians all crowded around him and hugged him, shook his hand, asking where he'd been and all kind of questions. Tails gave him a brohug. "Dude! Where have you been?"

The 22 year old hedgehog brohugged his 18 year old fox brother back. "Adventuring, training, that kind of thing."

Tails smiled. "Someone wants to see you."

Sonic nodded. "Go ahead, I'll wait here."

Tails ran to Amy's hut and flung her door open, seeing Vanilla and Vector. "Oh, hey guys. Is Amy around?"

Vanilla nodded. "She's getting ready for a trip to Mobotropolis for dinner. What's all the commotion?"

Tails smiled. "Sonic has finally come back."

Big as Tails had gotten over the last three years, he went flying along with Vanilla as Amy tore out of her hut. "SONIC!"

The blue blur heard her voice cut through the air. "Incoming hedgehog!"

Amy ran faster than she ever had that day, feet pounding the ground as the Mobians parted. The jade green eyes burned with happiness when they saw Sonic waiting. "Sonikku!"

Sonic smiled when Amy used her pet name for him, and he opened his arms wide. Amy charged into him at full speed, sending both of them into Tails' freshly raked leaf pile. Leaves flew into the air, and the two hedgehogs laughed as Amy hugged Sonic. "You're finally back!"

Sonic sat up and smiled, gasping a little as Amy hugged him tighter. "Easy Amy. I still need to breathe."

Amy giggled and her tail wagged furiously when Sonic hugged her back. "You... You missed me?"

Sonic nodded. "I did... I missed everything and everyone... A lot in fact."

Amy couldn't resist curling Sonic's quills between her fingers, purring. "You should keep these quills Sonic."

Sonic's emerald eyes sparkled as they looked at the rose-pink hedgehog. "I might. Anyway, you and I have to have a talk later."

Amy smiled and nodded. "Deal. My hut tonight?"

Sonic stood up and helped Amy off the ground. "See you at 8."

Sonic then met up with everyone else again while Amy skipped back to her hut. Tails looked at Amy skipping and turned back to Sonic. "She's missed you terribly Sonic."

He nodded. "Don't tell her, but I've finally gotten over myself."

Vanilla smiled as she and Vector hugged Sonic. "What are you planning?"

Sonic rubbed his long quills. "After a nice trim, I'm going to take her to Twinkle Park."

Vanilla nodded as Vector put his opinion in. "I think that would be a nice way for you two to reconnect."

Tails accompanied them to Sonic's hut. "You said you'd gotten over yourself? Does that mean a confession of you loving Amy is coming?"

Sonic looked at him. "What made you think that?"

Tails frowned a little. "Dude, who knows you better than anyone else here?"

The blue hedgehog nodded. "While that's true, I don't know about confessing just yet. That kind of thing needs the right atmosphere."

Vanilla chuckled. "You'll know when the time is right Sonic."

_**-8 PM, Amy's hut-**_

Amy had spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for Sonic to come over. The hut was spotless, the right atmosphere had been created by using candles, and fresh chili dogs were waiting. A knock on the door brought Amy skipping over. "Who is it?"

Sonic answered. "Are those chili dogs I smell?"

Amy laughed. "Right on time, and yes."

She opened the door, allowing Sonic to come in. Taking off his black leather coat, a couple sizes larger than his last one, he sat down on the couch. "Thanks Amy. I've been craving one of your chili dogs since I got back."

Amy blushed as she sat next to him. "W-Well, I made these just like you like them."

Sonic smiled and ate, closing his eyes. "Mmm... Yeah, you made these perfectly."

Amy's blush darkened, her tail wagging. "Heehee, thank you."

Sonic looked over after the first few bites. "So I've been wanting to ask you something."

Amy waited with bated breath. Was this the moment she had been waiting so long for? No, but she was still shocked by what he said. "How about going with me to Twinkle Park tomorrow?"

Amy squealed and hugged him, making Sonic almost choke on some chili dog. "Of course! I've wanted to go there with you for so long!"

Sonic smiled at the female hedgehog. "Great then. How about 7 PM?"

Amy nodded. "I'll be ready."

The male hedgehog winked at her. "Perfect. Wear something nice."

Amy grinned. "I have the perfect thing."

Sonic finished eating his chili dogs. "Great, me too."

Amy proceeded to tell him about what he'd missed in the three years he'd been gone. ""Sally was upset when you left, but she's ruling in Acorn Castle now. As you saw, Vector and Vanilla are together, as are Tails and Cream. Knuckles still lives on Angel Island with Julie-Su, guarding the Master Emerald as usual."

Sonic nodded. "What about Robonik?"

Amy shrugged a little. "He's still around, and still mean to most people, but he's not trying for world domination anymore."

Sonic looked over. "So my longtime nemesis is... a good guy?"

Amy gently took Sonic's hands. "It surprised me too, but yes he is, and that means we can have our night at Twinkle Park in peace."

Sonic gently squeezed her hands and yawned. "Not to cut this short, but I need some rest for tomorrow."

Amy smiled and walked to the door with him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After he left Amy shut the door, absolutely giddy that she was one step closer to finally being with the love of her life.


	2. A Rude Interruption

Bullet Of Fate: Chapter 2 – A Rude Interruption

The following morning finds Amy with a big smile on her face. The reason? Today was the day she was going to Twinkle Park with Sonic. The pink hedgehog had canceled all of her plans that day, except for one: shopping. Amy was currently talking to Cream, her shopping partner for the day. "Oh Cream, I'm so excited! I'm finally going on a date with my Sonic!"

Cream, the 18 year old rabbit girlfriend of Tails, smiled at her friend. "Hey Amy? Are you excited?"

Amy stuck her tongue out. "Hush. This is our first date, so I want it to be memorable."

Cream chuckled. "Well then let's get shopping. You'll need the right look if you're going to impress Sonic."

The two females left Amy's hut, headed for a day of looking for the perfect outfit.

_**-With Sonic-**_

We find our hero walking by the Ring Pool, reflecting on the past three years. His battling with the Babylon Rogues, Robotnik, and the places he'd been... One thing had remained constant though. His thoughts often returned to Amy. He was surprised at how she'd grown. Taller, sexier, more full-figured... Sonic wanted her _badly, _but he wasn't sure how to go about telling her.

As he began walking around the Ring Pool, a figure was watching him from the forest through a pair of binoculars. "Finally... After all these years I've tracked you down."

The figure vanished, leaving our hedgehog hero alone for now. Tails came over not long after. "There you are! Look, since this is your first date with Amy, you need to have the right outfit."

Sonic frowned. "Really? My black jacket isn't enough?"

Tails smirked as they walked toward Mobotropolis. "Not by itself, no."

_**-Mobotropolis-**_

We rejoin Sonic and Tails in a men's clothing store. Tails led Sonic to the pants. "If you want to have a good date, having a good look will help start things off right."

Sonic nodded. "Well, I can't argue. How about jeans and a collared shirt?"

Tails smiled a little. "You catch on quick."

Sonic picked out a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. Going into a changing room, Sonic tried on the outfit and came out. Tails grabbed one of the female associates, who looked the blue hedgehog over. "Maybe a darker blue shirt and khaki pants, and he'll be set."

The twin-tailed fox nodded and Sonic tried again. This time he chose a navy blue collared shirt and brown white khaki pants. The associate smiled and nodded her approval. "That's a much better look."

Tails thanked her and Sonic paid for the outfit. "What next?"

Tails looked at Sonic's quills. "You, my friend, need a trim."

The two brothers headed to the nearest salon to fix Sonic's quills.

_**-With Amy and Cream-**_

The pink hedgehog and light brown rabbit arrived at a huge mall with Cream explaining what to get. "Since it's fall now, the red dress will have to go. Pants, a jacket, and I want those quills unrestricted by that headband."

Amy frowned a little. "But I like my dress and headband."

Cream turned and looked at her. "With your figure, you need to show it off a little."

Amy sighed and nodded. "Alright, but I'm not dressing like Rouge."

Cream laughed. "Didn't say you had to. Just show off enough to make Sonic stay around a while."

Amy was led to the jeans and Cream nodded. "Alright, get to it Amy."

Amy looked around until she found her size and picked a pair of jeans. Her next pick came in the form of a pink spaghetti strap top and a matching jacket. The pink hedgehog tried the outfit on, and Cream studied her. "Hip-hugging jeans, those should show off your butt. That top... Perfect amount of cleavage showing. Now we just need the right shoes and you'll be set."

The two females get the shoes, pink heels in fact, paid for the outfit, and headed back to Knothole.

_**-7 pm-**_

Sonic is waiting outside the gates of Twinkle Park in his new outfit. The long quills had been trimmed and restyled to his traditional slicked-back look. Amy walked up to him, swaying her hips a little in her new clothes. "Hello there Sonic."

He turned and smiled, trying his best not to stare for too long. "Well now, hello Amy. I like that look."

Amy blushed. "Thanks, yours too."

The two hedgehogs linked arms, paid, and headed inside, followed by the shadowy figure.

_**-Later-**_

Just an hour and a half into their date, Sonic and Amy headed toward the lit up paths that bordered the park, a nice romantic walk. The two hedgehogs held hands as they walked. Amy sighed happily. "This has been a perfect date Sonic. I finally got what I've been hoping for."

Sonic smiled as well. "The best part is yet to come."

Amy giggled. "What could be better than being on a date with you?"

The blue hedgehog turned to the pink one, taking both of her hands. "I know a way."

Amy's tail began wagging as Sonic continued. "Amy, it's time I told you that..."

Sonic dropped to the path as a gunshot rang out. Amy ducked next to him. "SONIC?!"

Sonic was curled up in a ball, panting as a pool of blood formed around him. "Amy... run."

The female hedgehog looked around as the stalker arrived. "Hello Sonic."

Amy gasped. "Nack the Weasel!"

He nodded. "Also known as Fang the Sniper. Hm, looks like I missed. No matter. After what Sonic did to me in Triple Trouble, I'm finally getting my revenge."

The gun clicked again and Nack took aim. However, he didn't get the chance to finish Sonic off. Amy's foot connected with his nuts, making him howl in pain and drop the gun. "AHHH!"

Amy picked up the gun and aimed at the weasel, who glared daggers at her. "Sonic's bitch having to cheat to help him huh."

Amy growled. "No one calls me a bitch, and no one one tries to kill my Sonic."

Nack had no chance to reply, because Amy unloaded the rest of the clip into him. Afterward she called for an ambulance. "Yes, I'm in Twinkle Park! Sonic has been shot!"


	3. The Confession Finally Comes Out

Bullet Of Fate: Chapter 3 – The Confession Finally Comes Out

The ambulances arrive, along with police, who question Amy. Sonic is loaded into one ambulance and Nack into the other. Amy watches Sonic get whisked away to the hospital. "I need to be with him!"

The police chief nods, finishes up his questioning, and takes her to the hospital. Amy runs in, finds Sonic's stretcher, and takes his hand. The surgeon looked at her. "Ma'am you need to stay in the waiting room."

Amy shook her head, tears filling her jade green eyes. "I'm not leaving him, no matter what you say."

The surgeon sighed. "If you want what's best for him then you'll stay here."

Amy looked at him, and the surgeon sees Amy was brooking no arguments, so he sighed and nodded. "Alright. I don't like it, but I can see you're not going to leave him. Scrub up and get dressed for the room."

Amy did so while Sonic was prepped for surgery. Once she was scrubbed and dressed Amy came into the room again, holding Sonic's left hand in both of hers. "Please pull through Sonikku."

The surgeon looks at the wound. "He's lucky. The bullet went deep but missed the vital organs. Barely, but they're okay. Let's get to it."

Amy sniffles as the surgery begins.

_**-Two hours later-**_

Amy comes into the waiting room, seeing everyone there. Sally, Vanilla, even Knuckles had showed up. Amy waved a little. "Hey..."

Sally came over. "Amy? Is Sonic okay?"

Amy sat down with a sigh. "Sonic just got out of surgery. He'll live, but he'll be here for a few days."

Sally nodded. "You're on the hook too Amy. I know you don't like Nack, in fact neither of us here really do, but if he dies then you're going to jail for homicide."

The female hedgehog hung her head, and Vanilla hugged her. "Everything will be okay Amy"

Amy finally broke down and cried. Sally sighed and turned as Nack's surgeon came over. "Will he live?"

The surgeon sighed. "It's too early to tell. He suffered a ruptured spleen, a collapsed lung, and severe blood loss from all the gunshots. We'll keep you updated."

Sally nods. "Thank you doctor."

She returns to the group. "Better start hoping and praying Nack lives. I don't want to see Amy thrown in prison, but as the ruling authority, I must do what justice demands."

Everyone nods while comforting Amy.

_**-The next day-**_

In the Mobotropolis hospital, room 981, our blue hero is sleeping off the effects of his surgery. Around 9 AM he slowly stirs, his green eyes fluttering. The news is on, and he picks up the report of Amy possibly going to jail. As his vision clears, Sonic looks around. His chest is covered in bandages, and he's in a hospital gown.

The surgeon comes in. "Morning Sonic. Sleep well?"

Sonic looked around some more. "Where am I?"

The doctor sits down. "First, I'm Doctor Winslow, the surgeon that took the bullet out."

Sonic nods. "Thanks, and nice to meet you."

Doctor Winslow continued. "Last night you were shot by a .45 caliber gun. The bullet is beside you for a souvenir if you want it."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Who shot me?"

The surgeon looks at Sonic's vitals. "Are you familiar with a weasel named Nack?"

Sonic groaned. "You're joking."

Doctor Winslow shook his head. "He's the one that shot you. However, he's here in the hospital too. A pink hedgehog unloaded on him, nearly killing him in the process. In fact he's barely alive. If Nack dies, Amy goes to jail. If he lives, well, Princess Sally is still deciding."

Sonic nods. "Get Amy in here please. I need to talk to her."

Doctor Winslow nods, and about an hour later Amy came in. Sonic looked over and smiled. "Hey."

Amy collapses on him. "Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog gasped as the pink female hugged him. "Easy Amy! That's my bullet wound remember?"

Amy released the hug. "Sorry."

Sonic held her hands. "So how are you?"

Amy squeezed her hands. "Much better now that I know you're okay. I'm still stressed about possibly going to jail if Nack dies."

Sonic nods. "Well, since you're here, I suppose what I have to say will help you feel better. I didn't get to finish saying because I was rudely interrupted."

Amy smiled as Sonic took a breath. "As I was saying, it's finally time you knew. Amy Rose... I love you."

Amy's eyes filled with fresh, happy tears. "You... You love me?"

Sonic nodded. "I do, I really do."

Amy buried her face in Sonic's chest, her body heaving with her cries. Sonic held her as tight as he could, smiling when Amy's arms wrapped around him. After nearly 30 minutes Amy sat up a little, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Sonic? Is this a dream? You're not tricking me are you?"

Sonic frowned. "Do I look like I'm in any shape to trick you?"

Amy giggled a little, and Sonic cupped her cheek. "Perhaps this will clear up any doubts."

Gently pulling Amy to him, Sonic softly kissed Amy, pressing his lips against hers. Amy grabbed Sonic's quills and held him tight as the fireworks exploded in their heads. Sonic wiped Amy's tears of joy as she straddled him and swept his lips with her tongue. The male hedgehog gave her access, resulting in more fireworks and some soft moaning.

Amy pulled away, panting for breath and only long enough to whisper to Sonic. "Touch me Sonikku..."

Sonic smiled. "I'm in no shape for sex Amy."

She nuzzled him. "I know, but once you're out of here I'm giving you the best sex of your life."

They kissed again, allowing their hands to explore each other's body. Amy purred as her fingers felt Sonic up. 'I feel muscles... Mmm, I can't _wait_ to mate with him. Strong chest, muscular stomach, solid arms and legs, and it's all mine.'

Sonic took his time exploring Amy's figure. 'Wow she's stacked. A round and firm butt... flat, toned stomach... Nice, huge pair of breasts, and I mean a _nice_ pair... She's perfect.'

Amy moaned as Sonic explored her, but soon they panted to get some fresh air. The two hedgehogs stare into each other's eyes, and Sonic spoke first. "How long are you willing to wait before we have sex?"

Amy smirked. "The day after your recovery time is finished, you're all mine."

Sonic kissed her. "Deal."

Sonic and Amy cuddled up and were soon having their first nap together as a new couple.

**NOTE: Here are chapters 2 and 3, for those of you who were complaining about them not being up yet. Since this is my final story I'm letting the requester approve the chapters before I post them, and sometimes it takes a week to hear back from them when I send them the chapter. So, the next time you want to complain, don't. Have a happy Thanksgiving.**


	4. Late Evening Fun

Bullet Of Fate: Chapter 4 – Late Evening Fun

Sonic is awake early the following morning. There's a knock on the door, and the surgeon comes in. "Sonic, you have a couple visitors."

Sonic nods and yawns as two of the Babylon Rogues come in. Jet, a green hawk, smirks. "Wakey wakey Sonic. It's 8 AM, 57 degrees."

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Nice to see you too Jet. Tell me, are you actually concerned about me, or are you just here to rub salt in the wound."

Jet sat in one of the chairs. "We're genuinely concerned Sonic, although it's not THAT much. The Rogues saw on the news that you had been shot, so we came to check on you. Besides, we don't really like Nack too much either."

Sonic smiles a little and Wave, a purple swallow, smiles back. "Any news about Amy?"

Sonic looks over to his right, where the pink hedgehog was starting to wake up. "How about you ask her. She's waking up now."

Amy's muzzle appears as she nuzzles Sonic's neck. "Sonikku? Who are you talking to?"

Sonic cuddles Amy to him. "It's Jet and Wave. I'm guessing Storm is waiting in the waiting room. Anyway, Wave is asking about you for whatever reason."

Amy's eyes flutter open and she looks at Wave. "I just hope Nack lives so I don't go to jail. Aside from that, he can burn."

Jet chuckles. "Feeling a little venomous today are we?"

Amy frowns. "If your loved one had gotten shot what would _you_ be doing?"

Jet nodded, thinking over her response. "Good point. I'd probably have done or would do the same thing you have, except I'd have killed him."

Wave shook her head. "Anyway, how IS he doing?"

Doctor Winslow spoke. "Amazingly, he's starting to recover, and it looks like he'll live. Nack will still be here for several months, but he just might make it."

Amy breathes a sigh of relief, and Sonic cuddles her again. "Looks like you're in the clear Amy. For now anyway."

The blue hedgehog looks back at the doctor. "Dr. Winslow, when will I be able to leave? Amy here wants to have a little... fun."

Doctor Winslow grins. "Your new girlfriend will have to wait another month. One more week for a hospital stay since the bullet went deep, and three weeks recovery time."

Amy purred. "I'll be okay waiting another month. That way it's more special."

Jet and Wave give Sonic their "get well soon" wishes and leave, followed out by Doctor Winslow.

_**-One month later-**_

October comes around, and Sonic and Amy arrive at Sonic's hut in Knothole after their first date. Sonic had finally recovered enough to be out and about, and the first thing he did was take Amy out to dinner.

Amy kissed him as he shut the door. Sonic kissed her back. "Have a good date Ames?"

Amy's tail wagged as she nodded. "Of course Sonic. Now, as promised, it's time for a little after-date fun."

Sonic looks at a clock on the wall. "10 PM... Yeah, alright. Let's do it."

Amy winks and struts to Sonic's room, swaying her hips. "I'll get ready and call you okay?"

Sonic winks back and sits down on the couch. "Alright Amy."

The door to Sonic's room closes, and there's a few scuffling sounds. Sonic chuckles as he listens, and then the voice rings out. "Okay Sonikku. Come and get me."

**NOTE: Alright, lemon time. You should know the drill. Site says 16+. 18+ preferred. **

Sonic goes to his room and goes in, locking the door. Amy's sitting on his bed wearing his blue robe. She stands up and struts over to her blue crush, purring. "Hello there my love. You're a bit overdressed I think."

Sonic smirks. "Really? How about you fix that?"

Amy's tail slowly wags as she starts nibbling on Sonic's neck and pulling his jacket off. It drops to the floor and Amy pulls Sonic's sweater off, followed in slow succession by his pants and underwear. The pink hedgehog purrs more and rubs the blue one's chest and lean abs. "So handsome..."

Sonic smiles a little. "Now _you_ are the overdressed one Amy."

Amy turns around and leans against him. "How do you plan to fix this problem?"

Sonic purrs in her ears, making her shiver. "Just like this..."

He lowers the robe to just off of her shoulders and lightly kisses and bites them, along with her neck. Amy gives a soft moan and Sonic begins rubbing her hips. Amy moans louder and starts panting as Sonic's touch begins to work its magic. "Sonikku..."

Sonic unties the robe and it falls to the floor. Amy slowly turns around, modeling for him and stroking his hardening member. "How do I look Sonic?"

Sonic moans from Amy's touch. "So beautiful..."

Amy kisses him and starts pulling Sonic to the bed. She lays down, pulling Sonic on top of her without breaking the kiss. Sonic however breaks the kiss and leans his head down to her neck, giving it soft licks. Amy moans and bites Sonic's neck with her fangs.

She gets a deep growl from Sonic and her hormones flare as Sonic returns the bite. "Ah! Touch me Sonic! Get me ready."

Sonic kisses Amy's muzzle and rubs her large breasts. "I think you're ready _now_, but as you wish."

Amy's breathing speeds up when Sonic's tongue sweeps her nipples, and she holds him to her breasts. "Sonic... Mmmm..."

The blue blur pinches her left nipple and bites gently on the right nipple. His free hand massages down to Amy's flower, and Sonic starts rubbing Amy's clitoris and lower lips. Amy arches her back as her body reacts to the new feelings of being touched. Her fluids soak Sonic's gloved hand and she writhes in pleasure. "SONIC! YES!"

Tingles raced all over Amy's body from her head to her toes, as Sonic begins eating her out, the female starts grinding her hips. "Sonic! Hurry up and fuck me!"

Sonic shakes his head, smirking. "Not until I'm ready."

Amy takes command briefly, wrestling Sonic into the 69 position, and she starts sucking Sonic's appendage hard and fast. Sonic moans and buries his face in Amy's opening and his hands clamp down on her breasts. Amy gives a loud moan and strokes Sonic as fast as she can.

Sonic pinches Amy's nipples and twists them in his fingers, licking her clit as fast as he can. Amy bucks her hips and sucks Sonic off until she can't wait anymore. Turning back to her boyfriend, Amy pants to him. "Sonic! Put it in!"

Sonic nods. "Which position?"

Amy stays where she is. "Doggy style. Be gentle when you go in."

Sonic kisses his pink lover's neck. "I will Ames, but what if you get pregnant?"

Amy growled at her blue counterpart. "We'll worry about that later! Now PUT IT IN!"

Sonic positions himself without further argument and enters Amy's waiting womanhood. "Geez you're tight."

Amy moaned and tightened her grip on the bedsheets. "And you're so big Sonic... Hurry up."

Sonic reached and pushed through her barrier. Amy winced and wagged her tail a little. "Let's go. I'll be okay."

Sonic nods. "Here we go Amy."

He starts thrusting, smooth and deep thrusts. Amy screams in pleasure and pants heavily, clinging tightly to the bedsheets. "Yes! Finally! After so long! Harder Sonikku!"

Sonic speeds up, plunging his rock hard shaft deep inside the pink hedgehog. Amy flexes her claws and gasps as Sonic bites her shoulders and neck again. "SONIC! FASTER! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Sonic pants and speeds up again. "You're so tight and hot Amy! I love it, and I love you!"

Amy reaches behind her and holds Sonic by his quills as heat and tingles spread across her body again. "I love you too Sonic! AH! UH! So big! Deeper!"

Sonic holds Amy's hips tight and goes as hard, deep, and fast as he can. Amy shudders and her legs start trembling as each thrust stretches her inner walls. "YES! YES! I FEEL YOU IN MY WOMB SONIKKU! AHHH!"

Sonic pants heavily and grunts with his efforts. "I'm gonna cum Amy!"

Amy screams back to him. "ME TOO! CUM INSIDE ME SONIC!"

One, two, three more thrusts and Sonic unloads a heavy barrage of his seed deep inside his girlfriend. "AH! AMY!"

Amy shakes as he unloads, and then her orgasm crashes over her. "SONIKKU! OHHHH!"

The two hedgehogs hold steady until their climaxes pass, and Sonic slowly pulls out, laying on his back. Amy climbs on top of him and lays on his torso, her legs like jelly but her entire body feeling relaxed otherwise. "Sonic my love... that was wonderful."

Sonic kisses her, and Amy kisses back, battling with his tongue. Sonic moans as Amy rubs his nipples and he rubs her lower back. Amy gives Sonic a sexy purr. "One more round?"

Sonic nods. "One more round Ames."

Amy winks and slides Sonic back inside her, moaning as the new position causes her flower to gush. "Ooohhh Sonikku... Such a big cock."

Sonic rubs Amy's breasts and nipples. "Such a tight pussy and big pair of breasts and plump butt."

Amy digs her claws in and humps Sonic hard. Her glazed jade green eyes roll back in her head as the tingles make themselves known again. "Yeah... I love this position Sonic."

Sonic thrusts up when Amy thrusts down, making Amy moan loudly. "Yes Sonic! Bury that cock!"

Sonic winks. "You're on top of ME Amy. _You_ bury my cock!"

Amy speeds up, and her breathing hitches when Sonic gives her plump rear a hard spank. "AH! Yes! More Sonic!"

Sonic pulls Amy down and kisses her, applying more spanks to her rump. Amy battles with Sonic's tongue again, moaning loudly with each spank. "MM! MM! MM!"

The female hedgehog humps Sonic as fast and hard as she can, rewarding Sonic with wet sloppy sounds. The male hedgehog lightly drags his claws down Amy's back, making her shiver and pinch his nipples. Sonic moans and pants to her. "Ames! I'm gonna cum again soon!"

Amy nods, panting quickly. "I AM TOO SONIC! HERE IT COMES! AAH SONIKKU!"

Amy's flower walls pulse rapidly, and her tightness makes Sonic climax for the final time. "YES AMY!"

Amy collapses onto Sonic's chest and stomach as he fills her insides. "Mmmm..."

Sonic nuzzles Amy as he relaxes. "How was our first time Amy?"

Amy purrs and nuzzles him back. "Wonderful. Just wonderful."

Sonic pulls his bedsheets over them and Amy snuggles Sonic to her despite staying on top of him. "Mmm, goodnight Sonikku. I love you."

Sonic kisses her forehead. "Goodnight Ames. I love you too."

Amy falls asleep, while Sonic remains awake for a few more minutes. As sleep claimed him, Sonic was thinking about what baby supplies he might need if Amy got pregnant. He was also thinking about what he would need if Nack ever tried to attack him or possibly Amy again in the future.


	5. Two Futures, One Destiny

Bullet Of Fate: Chapter 5 – Two Futures, One Destiny

Around 8 AM two weeks later Sally Acorn arrived at Sonic's hut. She knocked a few times and waited a couple minutes. Sonic wasn't usually an early riser, so Sally had to stifle a giggle when she finally saw him. "Good morning Sonic."

Sonic yawned. "Go ahead, laugh. I know I look weird. Quills are all over the place. What's up?"

Sally came in and sat down on his couch. "I'm here to talk about Nack."

Sonic nods. "What about him?"

Sally sighed. "Well, I went to see him today to make sure he would live. It turns out he will, so Amy is in the clear."

Sonic sighed, relieved. "Amy will be happy to hear that."

Sally frowned. "I'm not done Sonic. He was mumbling something about trying again."

Sonic rubbed his quills until they were relatively straight. "So you mean to tell me Nack is going to recover, only to try and kill me again?"

The princess nodded to the hedgehog. "It seems that way. What do you plan to do?"

Sonic frowns. "YOU'RE the ruling authority here Sally. Ban him from Knothole or something."

Sally nodded. "I'll get the word out. Meanwhile, I suggest you practice firing a gun."

The hero nodded to her suggestion. "Alright. I think Amy's got something to do in town anyway."

Sally hugged Sonic right as Amy came into the room. "What's going on here?!"

Sonic and Sally broke the hug and Sally walked over to her. "Nothing's going on Amy. I was just telling Sonic about Nack."

Sally left, leaving Amy glaring at her boyfriend. "Just talking about Nack huh?"

Sonic stood up and walked over. "Yes."

Amy crossed her arms. "What else?"

Sonic put his hands on her shoulders and looked right in her eyes. "I promise that was it. There are no feelings between me and Sally."

Amy thought for a second, staring right back into Sonic's eyes. Finally she nodded. "Okay Sonic, I believe you, but I better not catch you lying to me."

The cobalt hedgehog hugged the pink one. "I'd never lie to you Amy. I love you too much to do that."

Amy hugged Sonic back. "Thank you. Now, after breakfast we need to go do some shopping."

Sonic smiled a little. "May I ask what you need?"

Amy gave him a smirk. "If I told you that, then the fun would be ruined."

She struts off to Sonic's bathroom to shower, giving a squeal of happiness when Sonic chases her.

_**-At the mall-**_

The first thing Amy dragged Sonic to was the baby clothes. Sonic laughed. "Are you trying to tell me something Amy?"

Amy giggled sweetly. "Maybe. This is a just-in-case shopping trip anyway."

Sonic smiled a little. "You realize that getting clothes this soon is a bit unnecessary right? Assuming you're pregnant, we don't know what gender the baby would be."

Amy put her hands on her hips, giving Sonic THAT look. Sonic frowned a little. "What?"

Amy started tapping her foot. Sonic shook his head. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Amy nodded. "No sex for a week."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Alright, even thought I was being reasonable and logical."

Amy kissed his cheek with a smile. "Don't worry Sonikku, it's only for a week."

The two hedgehogs went to the cribs next, and Sonic informed Amy about the conversation he had with Sally. Amy looked at him while subconsciously rubbing her stomach. "So Nack will live, and that's great, but he's only living so he could kill you?"

Sonic nods. "Or possibly _you_ Amy. He'll probably try to kill both of us."

Amy whimpered. "What will we do Sonic?"

Sonic hugged her. "Well, I have _one _idea. We need to probably get guns of our own and learn to use them."

Amy frowned. "You think it's a good idea?"

The blue blur nodded at his rose-colored girlfriend. "Until we find another solution, it's the only one available. Sally suggested it."

Amy smiled. "Okay. Let's go get us some firepower."

After purchasing a crib and a few toys, the hedgehog couple headed to the nearest weapons store.

_**-The Mobius Hospital-**_

In the ICU, Room 17, lies Nack the Weasel. Showing remarkable powers of recovery from such terrible injuries, he was now sitting up in bed. Doctor Winslow knocks and comes in. "Morning Nack. How are you feeling?"

Nack looked over, his eyes shining with an insane light. His voice was dry and raspy. "Morning Doctor Winslow. Is my visitor here?"

The doctor nodded. "I'll send him in, but I don't like where this is headed."

Nack scowled. "I didn't ask whether or not you liked it, I asked you to do it. Now, leave me alone with my guest."

Doctor Winslow left, and a few seconds later a large man with blue lenses and red jacket stepped into the room. With black pants and a graying moustache, Nack gave a grim smile and a slow nod to his guest. "Welcome, and thank you for coming. Have a seat, Doctor Eggman."

The evil genius sat in a chair. "I go by Robotnik now Nack. Tell me, why have you asked me to come here?"

The weasel took a deep breath. "I need your help in destroying Sonic the Hedgehog."

Robotnik frowns. "Why?"

Nack explained his reasons for wanting Sonic gone, and once he finished Robotnik stood and walked to the window. "I don't do that kind of thing anymore Nack. Over 200 defeats have taught me that Sonic is almost impossible to beat. Since my last loss to him I've put my 300 IQ toward helping people."

Robotnik paused, considering the odds and ramifications to every angle and possibility of saying yes or no. Finally the mad scientist turned to Nack, his moustache twitching, his face a frown. "I want no part of it."

Nack shook his head. "I thought you were an evil genius. You once wanted Sonic gone as much as I do now! What happened to you?"

Robotnik crossed his arms. "I learned from my errors. I fear that if you pursue this endeavor, you won't like the ending."

Nack nodded. "Is there anything you can suggest?"

The madman walked to the door. "I've long since destroyed my weapons and secret bases. The best thing I can tell you is to find Sonic's weakness and use it against him."

Nack thought back to that night in the park. "Amy..."

Robotnik put his hand on the doorknob. "Good luck Nack. You'll need it."

He left, leaving Nack to plan a new attack against his blue-furred foe.

_**-Knothole, 3 PM-**_

Princess Sally Acorn came by Knothole to find Sonic setting up targets. "Sonic? What is all this?"

Sonic glanced at her as he finished setting up the last target. "I had to come all the way out here because Amy's sleeping and I don't want to wake her up."

Sally nodded. "Smart idea. Listen, I've come by to let you know that I have guards patrolling Knothole and the surrounding forest."

Sonic opened up a case and pulled out his own .45 pistol. Sally gasped a little. "You wouldn't."

Sonic began loading the ammunition. "I'm not going to be unprepared again Sally, especially considering Amy's sickness."

Sally frowned. "Sickness?"

The hedgehog nodded. "She said something about throwing up early this morning, and I guess that's why she's sleeping now."

The princess began thinking about what it could be, nodding thoughtfully. "When did you two last have sex?"

Sonic finished loading the gun. "Two weeks ago. I got in trouble while shopping today, so Amy's disallowed sex for the next week."

Sally giggled as he explained what happened, then came to her conclusion. "Sonic, do you think Amy could be pregnant?"

He looks at her. "Pregnant? What makes you think that?"

Sally shrugs. "The rapid mood swings, vomiting, and napping at this time. If I know Amy at all, that's out of character for her."

Sonic nods. "Could you get either Doctor Quack or Doctor Winslow to examine her please? If she's pregnant then we need to know."

Sally nods. "Of course I can Sonic. I'll have them contact you when they're on their way."

Sonic thanked her and began target practice as Sally left to contact the doctors.


	6. Word Travels Fast

Bullet Of Fate: Chapter 6 – Word Travels Fast

The very next day, November 11th, finds Sonic rolling over in bed to snuggle with Amy only to find she's not there. Sonic sits up and rubs his eyes. "Amy?"

His hearing picks up the sound of vomiting from the outside bathrooms. Pulling on his jacket and yawning because it's just after 3 AM, the hero followed the sounds and finds Amy staggering out of the nearest bathroom, holding her stomach. "Oohh..."

She starts falling down but Sonic manages to catch her. "Amy are you okay?"

Amy's eyes are slightly glazed over as she looks at her boyfriend. "S-Sonic?"

Sonic holds Amy to him and starts carrying her back to his hut. "Yes it's me Amy."

Amy's eyes close and she falls asleep in Sonic's arms. The blue hedgehog lays the pink one back in bed and tucks her in, then takes off his jacket and joins her. Amy snuggles up to Sonic in his sleep, and Sonic does the same before slumber claims him once more.

_**-9 AM-**_

There's a soft knock on the door of Sonic's hut. Sonic opens it as Amy comes rushing out, headed toward the bathrooms again. The visitors, Doctor Winslow and Princess Sally Acorn, watch Amy for a minute before turning to Sonic. He's yawning and his eyes are bloodshot.

Sally's concern is evident. "Sonic? Are you alright?"

Sonic yawns again. "Sorry. Yeah, just tired. I've been up most of the night with Amy, since she's been throwing up the whole time."

Doctor Winslow nods. "That's why I'm here. We're going to see if it's a pregnancy or an illness."

Amy comes back and grabs her boyfriend. "Sonikku? What's wrong with me?"

Doctor Winslow smiles. "Good morning Amy. I'm here to help answer all of your questions. Sally here said you were experiencing some vomiting and stomach pains, so on Sonic's request she came and got me."

Amy nods slowly. "Okay Doctor Winslow."

They go inside and Sonic sits at the door with Sally in a couple of chairs. The princess looks over. "Sonic?"

There's no reply, because Sonic has fallen asleep. Sally gently shakes him. "Sonic?"

He comes awake with a start. "Huh? Oh, sorry Sally."

Sally chuckled. "It's okay. You look exhausted."

Sonic nods with a yawn. "It's because I am."

He listened to the muted conversation between Amy and Doctor Winslow. "I hope Amy's okay."

Sally gives him a reassuring smile. "I think she'll be alright Sonic. Doctor Winslow knows what he's doing. He saved YOUR life remember?"

Sonic smiles. "Yeah, he did. I'm glad he's here. Thanks for getting him."

Doctor Winslow poked his head out about 20 minutes later. "Hey, Amy needs to see you two."

The hedgehog and princess followed the doctor into Sonic's room, where they see Amy sitting on the bed holding a small device. Sonic sits beside her. "Amy? What's going on?"

Amy looks at him, a few tears in her eyes. "I'm okay Sonic. Doctor Winslow just gave me the cause of my illness."

Sonic nods. "What did he say?"

Amy gives Sonic the device, which has a small plus sign on it. He frowns as he looks at it. "I don't understand Ames."

Amy gently turns his face to hers and puts his free hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant Sonikku... We're going to have a baby."

Sonic blinks and gulps visibly. "A baby?"

He looks at Doctor Winslow, who nods. "She's right Sonic. She's carrying your child."

Amy hugs Sonic and nuzzles him, which makes him do the same until he gets a thought. "Nack... If he finds out..."

Sally nods. "He won't if we all keep our mouths shut. Still, this is a happy occasion and should be announced... It'll be tough to keep Nack from seeing it at the hospital though."

Doctor Winslow thinks for a minute. "If it gets televised I can have Nack's TV in his room knocked out during the broadcast."

The princess nods. "Good thinking. I'll get back with you on when it'll be."

She and the doctor leave the hedgehogs to talk about their future. Sonic holds Amy and rubs her still-flat belly. "From now on you might want to stay close to me."

Amy nods and purrs. "I will my love. I trust you."

_**-Four days later-**_

It's now November 15th, around 11 AM. Sally is coming to the podium set up outside Acorn Castle to make the announcement. Nack is watching in his hospital room as Sally begins to speak. _"Thank you_ _for coming everyone. As I'm sure you might know, this announcement is about Sonic the Hedgehog."_

Nack's ears perk up, and then his TV goes out. "WHAT?!"

Doctor Winslow comes in for his routine checkup. "Hey Nack. Everything okay?"

The weasel glares at him. "No! My TV went out right as Princess Sally was making an announcement about Sonic!"

Doctor Winslow frowns, faking his surprise since he knows what Sally is announcing. "Weird. Okay, I'll go see what's going on."

He does the checkup and leaves the door open in his feigned haste. Nack's keen hearing picks up the broadcast from a nearby room. _"... Sonic and Amy Rose are expecting a child in the coming months. This is a happy occasion for all of Knothole and Mobius. All further questions should be directed to him, if he lets you talk to him that is. Thank you."_

Nack's TV comes back on, and Doctor Winslow comes back in. "Did it work?"

Nack pretended he hadn't heard Sally's announcement by nodded, still looking a bit ticked off. "It did, thank you."

The doctor leaves and Nack grins evilly. "So Sonic and Amy are expecting a child huh? Perfect. As soon as I'm able I'm going to pay them a little visit."

He laughs as his plan begins to take shape. It was simple, but it could finally bring closure to his cause.


	7. The Final Showdown

Bullet Of Fate: Chapter 7 – The Final Showdown

Eight months later we find Knothole abuzz with activity. Summer was here, and there was a party being held for Amy's baby shower. Amy, now 20 and in her 9th month of pregnancy, was sitting with Sonic. He'd helped her open up all the presents, most of which had consisted of baby clothes and toys. Doctor Winslow had revealed three months ago that Sonic and Amy were going to have a son and was due any day.

Doctor Winslow happened to come by with a worried look on his face. "Sonic? I need you and Sally to talk with me alone please. It's urgent."

Sonic nods to Sally and they join the doctor by the Ring Pool, just away from the partiers. Sally crosses her arms. "What's the matter?"

Doctor Winslow sighs. "It's Nack. He checked himself out of the hospital early this morning, and he might be here soon if he's not here already."

Sonic rubs his quills. "When did you find out?"

Doctor Winslow looks at him. "Just now. I came as soon as I heard he was gone."

Sonic sighs. "Alright. You get back to the hospital, we'll handle things here. Thanks."

The surgeon leaves and Sonic looks at Sally. "Get everyone into their huts. Once Nack is gone we'll have another celebration for the coming baby boy."

Sally nods and runs to the group. "Tails, get this stuff cleared out. Nack is on the loose."

Tails immediately springs into action. "Everyone into your huts! Clean up and lock up! Nack is on his way!"

Amy gasps and clings to Sonic as he helps her up. "Sonic? Is Nack coming?"

The blue hero nods. "Yes Amy. Come on."

The Knothole residents are soon gone, and the area looked like no one was ever there.

_**-Friday, July 15th-**_

It's another sweltering day as Amy steps outside Sonic's hut to take in a little sunshine. There's no wind, no birdsong, no noise at all... Except the click of a gun. Amy goes rigid with fright as a raspy, growling voice is heard in her ears. "Hello Amy... It's me."

Amy calls out as loud as she can. "SONIC!"

Sonic comes running from target practice. "AMY!"

Nack appears, pointing his gun at Amy. "Hold it right there Sonic! Amy and the baby die if you take one more step!"

Sonic skids to a stop as Sally arrives. "Sonic? Amy? What are you doing outside?"

Sonic frowns. "I'm not sure about Amy, but I was practicing shooting again Sally."

Nack pushes Amy with the gun. "MOVE!"

Amy, being heavily pregnant, slowly waddles out into the main road. Nack, of course, has no pity and roughly shoves her forward. Amy squeaks and stumbles a few steps before falling down. Sonic growls and starts going to Amy but Nack stops him by aiming at her. "What did I tell you?!"

Sonic stops immediately. "Nack she has nothing to do with this!"

Nack growls to him. "She tried to kill me when I tried to kill YOU Sonic! You'll get to watch her die before you do!"

Sonic's brain works at a furious pace as Amy's eyes fill with tears, her face pleading with Sonic to save her. Finally Sonic gets an idea. "Okay Nack! You and I will settle this like the old Western days!"

Nack chuckles. "A duel?"

The blue hedgehog nods. "Just you and me."

Nack lowers the weapon and turns to Sonic. "I accept. The winner gets Amy."

Sonic shows his own .45 at his side. "The winner will get what he wants. The loser will be in no position to argue."

The weasel nods and holsters his gun. "Deal. You're brave Sonic, carrying a gun around and talking to me that way."

Sally slowly goes over to Amy and helps her off the ground. Amy clings to her, doubled over in pain from the kicking the growing baby is giving her. All of Knothole was watching from the safety of their huts. Once more silence permeates the air as the sun reaches high noon. The staring contest was on, the eyes of the weasel and hedgehog boring into each other.

Amy can't see anything that's going on and she tries to turn and watch, but Sally shakes her head and keeps her still. "Don't. You're under enough stress."

Amy whimpers quietly and nods. Nack stares at Sonic, sweat forming on his nose and forehead for some reason. It's also forming on his hands as he stares down his opponent. Sonic's eyes radiated confidence and calm as his emerald green eyes burn into those of Nack the Weasel.

After what seemed like an eternity both combatants draw on each other. Sonic and Nack's worlds moved in slow motion as the guns began their exits from the holsters. Luck was not on Nack's side this day as his gun gets hung up for just a split second. However, that's all Sonic needed.

Amy gasps and clutches her stomach as a shot rings out, and she turns to see both Sonic and Nack still standing. Nack sways slightly, a small stream of blood flowing from his mouth. Sonic keeps his gun aimed at Nack in case he has to fire again. Nack coughs once, gurgles, and then falls down.

Amy goes toward Sonic but he shakes his head and slowly walks toward Nack, roughly 100 feet. Arriving at the body Sonic looks at the bullet wound in Nack's chest and then kicks the body as hard as he can...

Nothing.

Sonic exhales and walks back to Sally and Amy. Sally berates both of them. "Why did you two disobey my confinement order?! You both could have been killed!"

Sonic nods slowly as Amy hugs him. "Yeah... Sorry about that. Punish us if you like, but Nack is finally dead."

Sally frowns. "Are you sure?"

The blue hedgehog goes back to the weasel's body and shoots again, this time in the head. No movement. Sonic comes back once again and Amy grabs him again as best she can. "Oh Sonic! I was so worried!"

Sonic hugs the pink hedgehog and rubs her back. "I'll be honest Amy, so was I. I'd been practicing how to draw like that, but I was nervous."

Sally nods. "It turns out Nack bribed two of my guards yesterday, and that's how he got into Knothole. Those two guards are now in jail."

Sonic smiles a little. "Thank you Sally."

Amy begins panting and she falls to her knees and cries out. "SONIC!"

The blue hero picks up his pink counterpart. "Sally! Go get Doctor Winslow! Amy's in labor!"

Sally takes Tails with her as Sonic carries Amy to his hut and lays her in his room.


	8. Into The Hall Of Memories

Bullet Of Fate: Chapter 8 – Into The Hall Of Memories

Sally and Tails run into the hospital and skid to a stop at the receptionist's desk. Sally pants out her message. "Doctor (panting) Winslow (panting). Emergency."

Doctor Winslow comes in after he's paged to the entrance. "Hey guys! What can I do for you?"

Tails grabs his wrists, twirls his tails, and he begins flying back to Knothole. "Hang on tight! Amy's in labor!"

Sally runs behind them as Tails flies Doctor Winslow to the small village. Having never flown outside a plane before, Doctor Winslow was... laughing like a young boy. "This is awesome! I need to do this more often!"

Tails puts him in front of Sonic's hut and lands by the door. "Whew... Lose a few pounds and we'll talk."

The sounds of Amy's labor pains were heard, followed by Sonic's worried voice. "Where is he? Doctor Winslow should be here by now."

Doctor Winslow opens the door and puts some sanitizer on his hands. "Right here guys. Tails and Sally got me and said Amy was in labor."

Sonic went to say something, but Amy beat him to it. Upon first sight of the surgeon her eyes blazed fire. "YOU SLACK-JAWED FLABBY-FACED BARREL-BELLIED EXCUSE FOR A DOCTOR!"

Doctor Winslow blanced for a second and pulled up a chair at Amy's feet. "I'm going to ignore that because you're in labor."

Sonic took Amy's hand and immediately regretted it as Amy's labor anger turned on _him_. _"SONIC! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"_

Sonic winced as Amy crushed his hand. "But Amy-!"

Amy screamed. _**"YOU SHUT UP!"**_

Doctor Winslow pulled on a pair of gloves. "Okay Amy, push!"

Amy needed no second bidding and began pushing. _"AHH!"_

All of Knothole came running toward Sonic's hut, but Tails and Sally stopped them. "Hold it guys! Everything's okay."

Doctor Winslow has Amy push for ten seconds. "Okay Amy, rest a minute."

Amy flops on the bed and Sonic wipes the sweat from the pink hedgehog's face. She turned to look at the blue blur. "Sonikku?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes Ames?"

Amy pants for a few seconds before replying. "YOU'RE having the contractions next time."

Doctor Winslow chuckles. "Okay Amy, one more big push and your son should be here."

Amy nods and pushes, screaming for all she's worth. After another full push, Doctor Winslow smiled. "Here he is... wait a minute. Amy don't move, the umbilical cord is around the baby's neck."

Amy instantly froze. "Is he okay?!"

The doctor takes out a pair of scissors and cuts the cord free. "There, he is now."

Sonic is allowed to cut the remainder of the umbilical cord, and then the sound of crying is heard. Sonic gets a clean towel, which Doctor Winslow uses to wrap the baby up. "Congratulations guys. You're the parents of a healthy baby boy."

Amy begins nursing the newborn and Sonic walks with the surgeon to the door. "Thank you so much Doctor Winslow."

Doctor Winslow shakes Sonic's hand. "It's my pleasure Sonic. Just call me the next time I'm needed."

He leaves and Sonic walks outside, looking around. "Hey."

Sally smiles. "Tell us what happened."

The blue hedgehog speaks so everyone can hear. "Amy's fine, and the baby is also fine. Once we have a little bonding time I'll bring him out for you to see."

Sonic goes back inside and sits down beside Amy. "Hey Amy. How are you and the baby?"

Amy gave him a tired smile. "I'm wonderful Sonic. Our son is a very hungry boy... Have you thought of a name for him?"

Sonic thinks for a minute as he looks fondly at his son. "You know, I can't really come up with one."

Amy looks down at the nursing newborn. "Well, maybe someone here in Knothole can think of a name."

The newborn baby stops nursing a few minutes later and Amy gently rubs his back so he burps. Jax burps quietly and slowly opens his eyes. They're a radiant jade green like Amy's eyes, and he also had three sharp quills on his forehead like Amy. The fur was a rich blue color, the same kind Sonic had. Jax looked at his parents and cooed.

Sonic and Amy held him close and Sonic kissed Amy's cheek. "All of Knothole is waiting to meet him."

Amy smiles. "Alright, help us up."

Sonic did so. "Are you sure you can or should be up?"

Amy leaned on him and gave the baby to Sonic. "Just help me stand and I'll be okay."

The two hedgehogs slowly walk to the door and Amy opens it. They step outside and Knothole explodes in cheers and applause. Tails comes over with Cream by his side. "Hi there. I'm your Uncle Tails and this is Cream."

The baby looks at them and Cream smiles. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

Sonic frowned. "Not yet. Any ideas?"

Tails nods after thinking for a minute. "I think I have one. How about Jax?"

Sonic smiles and Amy nods. "Jax... I like that."

The newly-named Jax cooed as he looked at the orange fox and light brown rabbit. Sonic looked at everyone. "This is our son Jax. You may come see him, but stay quiet please."

After Knothole's residents finished visiting the new parents, Jax gave a small yawn and Amy chuckled. "Nap time for Jax and Mommy."

They head inside and Sonic takes something from his pocket. "Sally? Here, do what you want with this."

Sally looks at the item and smiles. "I have just the thing. Come by the castle in a couple of months."

Sonic nods and heads inside to bond with the newborn baby.

_**-Two months later-**_

It's now mid-September, almost one year after Sonic's return to Knothole. Sonic, Amy, and baby Jax are in Acorn Castle with Sally, who's leading them down the Hall Of Memories. "I'm sure you two figured out Sonic had his own spot here, but this is different."

Sally opens a blue door and steps aside. The three hedgehogs go inside and look around in awe. Sally follows them inside and explains what they see. "Everything Sonic has ever done as a hero has been recorded here. Started by my father and continued by me, I'm giving you this chance to add to the history of the room. Sonic? Go ahead."

The blue hedgehog nods with moist eyes as the memories came back to his mind. Walking over to a blank spot on the wall, Sonic pulls out three pictures from his jacket pocket.

Amy watched him. "Sonic?"

He smiled and put the pictures on the wall. His own went on the left, Amy's went on the right, and a picture of all three of them went on the bottom. Amy watched with a confused look on her face. Sally stood beside her. "That space he left in the middle is for something special."

Amy frowned. "Like what?"

The blue hero walked over to the pink hedgehog and showed her a small polyurethane box with a tiny object inside. "I never said anything, but I took this from the hospital when we left. Sally framed it for me, since I gave her permission to do whatever she wanted with it."

Sonic hung the box between the pictures and added a small placard to it before stepping back. Sally smiled. "Perfect job Sonic. Now, let's go guys. There's a big party waiting to kick off and celebrate the birth of Jax."

The group of four left, the new edition to the Sonic Shrine to stay forever. The object in the box? The placard read "The Bullet Of Fate", so named because it brought Sonic and Amy together for the rest of their lives.

**NOTE: Thank you everyone for reading Bullet Of Fate. This story, and coincidentally, my writing career are done with the posting of this chapter. I'll post a formal retirement address on my profile's main page. It's been a long five years, but I think it's been worth it. Once again, thank you to everyone who read my stories and requested stories from me. **


End file.
